Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to a camera and, more particularly, to a shutter of a camera.
Brief Description of Prior Developments
In a digital camera, a camera shutter blocks light from an image sensor until the shutter is moved to allow the light to pass. The length of time the shutter allows light to pass may be set by an adjustable shutter speed.